


Taking You There

by imnotbuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clinging, Coping, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sleepy Cuddles, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes was a cuddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking You There

James Buchanan Barnes was a cuddler. Of course it wasn't news because he had been before but his desire to touch seemed to be magnified. He held onto Steve whenever he could and didn't want to be separated from him. It was a way to make up for some of the time they'd lost and he was completely fine with it, he actually encouraged it.

Bucky was lying on top of him, curled up like a kitten with his head nestled between Steve's pectorals. It was a comfortable spot for him and Steve didn't mind. He was very warm. Steve stroked his back and Bucky sighed. 

"Did you know about sexting?" Bucky asked randomly and Steve blinked in confusion. 

"What's that?" 

"Dirty talk through messages." 

"That's.. odd." 

"You can send pictures, too."

"Do I want to know what those pictures are of?" 

"Your dick." Bucky said simply. "Anything really but specifically that." 

"Where did you learn about this?" 

"Google." 

"What did you even search?" 

"Uh, sexy things to do with your boyfriend." 

"You did not." 

"Maybe not exactly that but I did. I learned some interesting stuff." 

"Like?" 

"Positions and such." 

"Dear lord." 

"I wanna be educated."

"You should focus on important things that'll help you get used to this century, Buck." 

"That's what I'm doing. I need to be current." 

"I think what we're doing now works." 

"I can do other things, better things." 

"Bucky."

"Just sayin'." Bucky nuzzled his chest. "Googled you too."

"Should I be worried?"

"Your costume is very tight, leaves little to the imagination. Some pictures are very clear and I can see the outline of your dick." 

"You're such a liar."

"I can see your ass too, pal. That I like."

"Of course you do. You're so obsessed with sex."

"Not unless it's with you." Steve blushed. "I like it when you blush, Stevie. Makes you cuter." 

"You're one to talk." He rubbed his hand down Bucky's back. "I'm crazy about you Buck." 

"I want to kiss you everywhere." 

"I won't stop you." 

-

Steve refused to let Bucky be the only one to initiate touching. He forced himself up early every morning so that he could watch Bucky for a while then wake him up with soft touches and even softer kisses. It was his favourite time of day and got him through any situation. That morning was no different and he was glad for it.

Bucky was a bed hog. If Steve moved for even a second he sprawled out and took the remaining space. He looked like a starfish, his arms and legs spread wide. His hair was fanned out across the pillow and covered his face completely, adorably. Sometimes he got the biggest rush of love for Bucky and it overwhelmed every single one of his senses. He leaned forward and stroked Bucky's hair to move it off of his face. He loved Bucky's sleep face. He looked so much like he did when they were kids and reminded him of his fondest memories. 

He ran his fingers down his cheek and smiled when he found it slightly rough. Bucky had started shaving again but his facial hair grew in extremely fast— he loved the scruffy look on him, it made him ruggedly handsome. He was sleeping with one of Steve's t-shirts on and how it hung off of him was cute. Bucky wasn't anywhere near small but he was in comparison to Steve. 

He kissed Bucky's metal arm first because he knew he couldn't feel it. Bucky would wake up as soon as his lips touched his skin and he wanted to just touch Bucky for a while without waking him. He'd gotten used to the metal and liked the feel of it against his skin; he especially loved when it heated up from being trapped in between them for extended periods of time. He kissed from his shoulder to his wrist and then from the back of his hand to the tips of his fingers. He moved back and pushed up Bucky's shirt, pressing his face against the curve of his back. He smelled like summer and spice, magic. 

Bucky sighed in his sleep and Steve nosed up his spine. A soft gasp came from Bucky and Steve smiled. It was the nicest sound. He kissed him and sat back in order to rub his back. He applied a small amount of pressure and worked at the stiff muscles until they loosened. Bucky moaned and shifted beneath him.

"Stevie." His voice was raspy and made goosebumps rise all over him. "Feels good, baby." 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah, dreamed of you." His heart swelled.

"What about me?" 

"You were.. Mmm.." He groaned and adjusted his position to allow Steve better access. "I don't remember exactly but I liked it." 

"Let me know if you remember and I'll make it real." 

"Keep rubbing." Steve moved his hands lower and rubbed harder, moving his fingers in deep. Bucky groaned and his muscles tensed before evening out. "Nice way to wake up." 

"I do what I can for my best guy." Bucky practically buzzed. He loved when Steve called him that, for what reason he didn't know but it made them both happy. "I want to make you so happy." 

"You do." 

"Both emotionally and physically." 

"You do." Bucky repeated. Steve put his hands on Bucky's ass and massaged him there, fingers biting into his solid muscle. Bucky mewled and Steve's body responded in kind. "In me." He moaned. 

"Not yet." 

"Please?" He pulled down Bucky's sweats and moaned at the sight of his tanned skin. He lowered his head and bit down on one side. Bucky gasped and shook all over. "Do that again." He did on the other side. "Steve." The way he gasped his name made him almost lose it. 

"Good morning, love." 

"Morning baby." 

Showering with Bucky was his Everest. He could never bring himself to actually do any washing; he stared at Bucky and touched him absently, the need to act on his wishes always won out. 

Steve lathered Bucky's hair up and smiled when Bucky leaned back against him. He kissed his shoulder and ran his other hand along his abdomen. 

"You make it so difficult to get anything done." Bucky's complaint lacked any punch. "I wanna wash off but here you are touching me like this."

"Want me to stop?" 

"No." Steve sucked on the side of Bucky's neck and made him moan. "You make me dizzy."

"Do I?" 

"Yeah. So happy I could pass out." 

"You're so cute." 

"I want to spend some time with you today."

"What do you want to do?" 

"Dunno. Doesn't really matter, s'long as I'm with you." He knew that feeling beyond well and was glad that Bucky did too.

-

Another thing about Bucky was that physical contact wasn't always just cuddling. He was returning to his former self, the physically charged man who was constantly going after what he wanted. Steve couldn't deny that he enjoyed that side of him. He'd missed Bucky too much not to. 

Bucky was underneath him, legs wrapped around his waist and hips grinding as they kissed. Steve rubbed himself against Bucky and felt how hard he was and his excitement spiked. He sucked on Bucky's lower lip and made him groan. Bucky moved his hand from Steve's back to between them, palming Steve's cock through his boxers. Steve moaned and ground against him hard, the metal biting slightly. 

"That's it, doll." Bucky murmured and licked the inside of his cheek. "Rub that pretty dick all over me." He absolutely loved when Bucky talked dirty. It drove him wild. "Should I take it out?" 

"Please."

"Good, doll." He put his hand into Steve's boxers and pulled his cock out, staring down at his moving hand. "Look at that." Bucky cooed. "You're leaking for me, so gorgeous." His precome lubricated the metal and made the glide incredibly smooth. Steve moaned loudly and canted his hips back and forth. "I can smell it, doll. You're rubbing it all over me."

"Bucky." Steve whined. "Please, please."

"You wanna come for me?"

"Yes, god, yes." Bucky removed his hand and started to grind his hips up, the friction of his pants against Steve's bare skin working them both up. "Bucky— I want—"

"Come on, doll. Keep it up for me." Steve circled his hips into Bucky's and moaned loud. "I can feel you getting close, baby. Look at me when you come." 

"God." He gasped and stared at Bucky, their eyes meeting. Bucky licked his lips and dragged their mouths together. Steve lost control of himself and thrust down to meet Bucky's hips, his movements rough and hard. Bucky growled into his mouth and dug his fingers into his scalp. He loved that bite of pain, it only amplified the sensations he was feeling. "Buck, I'm gonna come." 

"Look." He pulled back and stared deep into Bucky's eyes, a choked groan coming from him as he came. Bucky's hips shot up and down frantically until he came, spreading warmth through his sweats. Steve leaned his forehead against Bucky's and they breathed each other in. "Love you, Rogers." Steve smiled. 

"Love you too Buck."

-

Journaling was Bucky's most important hobby. He didn't have any missions to do anymore so he had a lot of free time which gave him the ability to do whatever he wanted, within reason. He stayed in the loft of their quarters and wrote in the sunlight, often reading his older entries. They made him sad because they showed him how truly lost he'd been. He didn't know himself or anyone else, only bits and pieces after years of brainwashing. He remembered writing things down and getting headaches because of trying to force back the mental barriers he'd built unintentionally. 

Steve had supplied him with some memories and just hearing about them triggered a chain reaction. It was small but brought back some of his happier times, times before he'd been torn apart and sewn back together over and over. More recently he was able to draw back some of his own but was slowly accepting the fact that he would never remember everything. He'd never be the same man he was before and that was okay so long as he was happy.

"Bucky?" Steve's voice rang through the room and made him jump off of the couch. It had been a week since the team left Wakanda and he hadn't been expecting them back anytime soon. He dashed to the landing and spotted Steve looking around down below. Bucky ran down the stairs and dove at Steve, knocking him back slightly. "Hello to you too." Steve sounded so pleased to see him, it made him burn inside but in a pleasant way. 

"Missed you." Bucky said and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, burying his face in his neck. It was strange to him that Steve's scent could bring him comfort but it did. "I was goin' crazy, kid." 

"I missed you too baby— so goddamn much." Steve kissed the top of his head. 

"Did everything go well?"

"Yes, we're mending bridges or trying to." 

"That's great." He knew that the split of the Avengers upset Steve more than he let on so it was good that things were moving forward. "Baby, I have something I wanna give you. I thought about it while you were gone." 

"What is it?" 

"Follow me." He took Steve's hand and led him up to the loft. He walked to where he'd been sitting and rummaged through the box of journals he kept there, removing one. It was a simple black journal with a cord to bind it and a black page marker. He turned and held it out to him. 

"Your journal?" 

"I haven't used it. I found it the other day and saw that it was empty and has blank pages, so I figured you could use it like a sketchbook?" Steve took it from him and his cheeks turned pink but he didn't say anything. "Umm.. I noticed you've been drawing some lately and I don't want ya to scatter all of your drawing everywhere. If you don't want it I can take it back, don't feel pressured to use it." Steve grabbed him and hugged him tightly, the journal pressed to the curve of his back. 

"You're so wonderful." Bucky nearly fainted. "I know how much your journals mean to you. But you found one and you gave it to me instead of using it. You gave it to me to encourage me." Steve's voice was full of love and joy. 

"It's not a big deal." His face was flaming hot. 

"It's a huge deal, Buck. You were thinkin' of me." 

"That's nothing new." Steve chuckled and the sound vibrated beautifully against his chest.

"I love you, Bucky." The words washed over him and made him celestial. "I wanna draw you. Can I draw you, Buck?" 

"Yeah." He said and Steve carried him over to the futon. He set him down gently and smiled. 

"What?" 

"I can't believe this is for real. For years I've dreamed of it, you being back with me, and now it's happening." Bucky felt tears burning his eyes and blinked them away. "You're here." 

"I'm not going anywhere." And I won't hurt you again. He didn't say it aloud but knew that Steve understood him. Physically he wouldn't be leaving and he was determined to remain mentally there as well. 

"I love you." Bucky sighed and kissed Steve's cheek. 

"You know I love you too, punk." He stroked Steve's cheek for a few seconds. "Now draw me before my dick salutes you." Steve snorted and fell on the floor, laughing like a madman and dragging Bucky down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
